Sisters Fovever
by FreakShow95
Summary: What if Ingrid adopted Emma. She raised her to be her future sisters. But in the mean time she would teach her to control her powers until they meet Elsa: their last and final sister. Until the three sister come to a small town called storybrock. Unknown to them they curse was lifted and everyone knows who they are. Snow and charming have plans to get their daughter back. But will
1. starting a new family

**Once Upon A Time: Sisters Forever**

 **Chapter one: welcome to your new family**

 **Auther's note:**

 **What if Ingrid adopted Emma. She raised her to be her future sisters. But in the mean time she would teach her to control her powers until they meet Elsa: their last and final sister. Until the three sister come to a small town called storybrock. Unknown to them they curse was lifted and everyone knows who they are. Snow and charming have plans to get their daughter back. But will she join them?**

 **Ingrid p.o.v.**

I can't wait to tell her I thought to myself as I rushed around our new home putting things into place.

An odd fake plant here and there. I don't have time to look after real ones. Emma would take a lot of time to look after. I don't have that kind of time to spare on silly things. Emma comes first.

I took a step back from the sitting room. It was all done. Everything was in place.

" I did good job here" i said out loud and then walked out of the room.

As I walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Must take a look at the kitchen and make sure it's all perfect"

I walked into the room. Everything was in place. Nothing out of place. I could something rub against my leg. I looked down to see my new cat which has no name yet. It let out a meow. It began to paw at my leg. I picked up the fireball and gave it a hug. The nameless cat started to purr  
In my arms.

"We are going to have a new family member joining us today" I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

The cat was still purring.

I walked around the house. I have spent the last few days putting it together. A home for me and Emma. As soon as Emma comes I will set up the other place to be sold. All the other kids will go into foster homes. Not all Emma and Zoey are staying in this new home. It was totally worth it.  
I can't help but smile to myself and cat in my arms started to lick my face.

Then the door bell rang. The cat jumped out of my arms and ran to the door. I followed after it.

Emma and Zoey are here!

 **Emma p.o.v**

I looked at the new house. Just another foster home. It was bigger than the last one.

I sighed.

I hope I least get my own room this time. The house is very big. Maybe they may want to adopt me. That now sounds really silly. Nobody wants me.

I looked around the front area. It was covered in plants pots. Who ever lives here must love plants.

I looked at the social worker who has not said a single word to me. She took me and Zoey to a nice place to eat. This was out of the normal for them. She was being too nice.

"She is up to something" Zoey said into my ear.

I nodded my head.

Zoey pulled out a bag of candy from her purse and held it out to me. I held out my hand. She place some candy in my hand.

" what is she doing?" I asked as I popped one into my mouth.

"She said nothing about this place not once during lunch" Zoey said as shoved candy into her mouth.

"At least I'm not alone this time" I said.

" it's better with a friend" Zoey said as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back.

Zoey is my only friend from my last foster home. I can't believe we are staying in this new home together.

This might be a good home if they are letting us stay together.

For the first time I may be happy.

I can hear someone on the other side of the door. I turned my head to look at the door. I can't wait for them to open the door.

 **Zoey p.o.v**

I have to keep Emma safe. She had a awful life her whole life. I had a Better life then she did. I looked at Emma as she watched the door and then I turned to look at the door too.

I too would like to know who is on the other side.

 **Emma and Zoey p.o.v**

We both can hear a cat on the other side.

A cat lives here too!

That's new.

Then the door open and there stood the same woman who was our foster mum and now she was no longer our foster mum. She was going to be a our real mum.

This is going to be a long term home.

Ingrid smiles at the both of us.

"Welcome to your new home" she said as she smiled at the both of us.

 **Emma p.o.v**

Everything went so fast the social worker talked to Ingrid. They were talking about everything and was signing papers. They both were busy.

Me and Zoey stood in the door way looking at each other. We both know this was our real home. Ingrid took both of us.

"Let's look around! " Zoey said as she rushed out of the door way.

I looked back at the two. They were too busy and then I decided to follow Zoey to where she was going.

I followed her to the kitchen.

"Zoey!" I called after her.

I found her looking out the glass doors. I walked over to stand next to her and then looked out too.

I can't believe my eyes. The back yard was big.

There is a pool and it's really big. Just like the front the back was covered in plants.

Zoey looked at me. She is smiling. Her long brown heat is getting in the way of her eyes.

"Have you ever been in a pool before?" Zoey asked me.

I looked at her and shock my head.

"No" i said.

" first time for everything!" She said still smiling.

I smile back at her.

 **Ingrid p.o.v**

The social worker is gone and never is going to come back I thought to myself.

Which is good.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen. I know the girls went to the kitchen. They must have gone to get a snack.

I don't think o have anything teenaged would find good.

That's the one thing o didn't do but food that would be good to them. As I walked into the kitchen I looked around the kitchen. The girls were not in sight.

Where were they?

I looked around the kitchen. The room was very big. Then I looked outside of the window.

The two girls were outside swimming in the pool on their underwear.

I smiled.

Must. Buy. Swimsuit!

Now! 


	2. One year later

**Sisters Forever chapter two:**

 **One year later**

 **Emma p.o.v**

"Stop it!" I called out as I ran down the hall on the second floor. "Why are doing this?"

"I'm on the phone! Keep the noise level down!" Ingrid called from the landing.

"Okay!" I called to her as I stopped to look down to the first floor.

Zoey came into view. "Get back here!" She called to me.

I looked up at her and started to run away.

"Stop making so much noise up there I'm on the phone!" Ingrid called out again.

"Sorry!" Zoey called out.

Zoey is chasing me all over the house. I ran down the hall and into another room.

I knocked over a table lamp which fell to the floor.

I stopped to look at the mess. Zoey ran right into me. She too looked at the mess. We stood there not moving or saying anything.

The lamp was broken into many bits. Ingrid didn't know this yet but the lamp was broken a long time ago. It stopped working around the time we move into the house. It's been sitting on the table since then. Evan though there was a light bulb in it it still didn't work.

"You don't think she heard it?" Zoey asked me.

I looked at her.

I looked over my shoulder and looked down the hall. Ingrid was still on the phone talking to someone about work.

"...no I don't think so" I said.

"Than I think we should get this clean up before she sees it" Zoey said as she got down to the floor and place her towel next to the mess.

I did the same thing.

"When do you think she will send us to normal school?" Zoey asked me.

I looked up from what I was doing.

"I don't know" I said sounding not sure. "What's wrong with our home schooling?"

I dropped huge chunks onto the towel.

Zoey picked up the lamp shade and place it on the mess on the towel.

"She may not think we are ready to go to normal school"

"I don't think it has anything to do with us not being ready" I said. "I'm fine with home schooling."

Zoey sighed as she dropped what was the last bit from the floor.

"I guess this is better" Zoey said. "We has our filled with "people who want to help us"

I know what she is talking about. It's been one year since we had to deal with them. I got up from the floor.

"What should we do with this mess?" Zoey asked me.

I looked at the mess wrapped in the towel.

"Toss it in our bathroom" I said. "Then take care the garbage ourself."

"Let's wait until she goes out shopping for food tomorrow" Zoey said.

"That would be better if she didn't know about it" i said.

"Let's hide-"

Zoey was cut off from Ingrid calling out to us.

"Girls!" Ingrid called out.

We both stopped talking. We both looked at each other in horror.

She knew what we did.

How?

"The tutor can't come today!"

We both sighed in relief.

"Is that it?" Zoey said.

"Okay mum!" I called back.

"Let's head back to our room!" Zoey said as she pulled my arm.

We made back to our large room with out making a sound. Zoey closed the door after us. She took the crap from me and shoved it behind the sofa in the corner of the large room.

"Ingrid dose not come in here very often so we are fine with it in here for a while" Zoey said.

I sat down on my bed.  
" we should get rid of soon before she finds it" I said as I rubbed my chest.

Zoey looked at me. I know she is looking at me but she is not saying anything.

 **Zoey p.o.v**

She is doing it again. Should I say something to Ingrid? I'm worried.

This is the first time in our life we had someone can really turn to about anything.

I can't stop looking. I'm really worried about Emma. What if there is something wrong.

Emma lay down on her bed.

I cannot say anything.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to her bed.

She looked up at me.

"You can tell me" i said. " we are a family now which means no secrets"

She still looked at me and sighed. She sat up and faced me.

" okay" she said.

"I think there is something wrong with me" she said.

I leaned in closer.

"Okay" i said.

Emma pulled off her shirt. I didn't say anything.

She sat there topless.

I never seen her topless before. Well this would be the first time.

" what is wrong?" I asked unsure what to make out what's going on.

She didn't say anything.

I looked down her topless half. I don't know what's wrong with her. She had small lumps on her chest area. That seem very odd. I wrapped my sweater around her.

"I'm going to get Ingrid" I said.

Then I got up to leave. I didn't see Emma face to know she is worried herself.

 **Ingrid p.o.v**

I sat at the bar in the kitchen flipping through an old book about my plans for Emma. I looked out the window. My plan would take years. I'm still missing the other sister I need to make my perfect family.

"It's good thing that o don't age" I said out loud.

I looked back down at the book.

What about Zoey? i only took her in because Emma. The only reason she is here because she needed a friend in this prison.

I have to keep them in here at all times. I will have to get rid of her before Elsa comes along. I don't need a normal person in this new family.

I don't need traitors who can turn against me and Emma.

She will have to go. But in the mean time she is fine. Elsa won't be coming any time soon.

"Mum?"

I turned around to see Zoey standing there.

Did she hear me?

"There is something wrong with Emma" Zoey said.

"I'm sorry?" I said.

Judging by the look on her face she is worried about Emma.

"It's Emma"

I took Zoey by the hand and we went up stares.

 **Zoey p.o.v**

I sat in the hallway waiting. I didn't stay there for long.

The door to our room opened and I got up.

Ingrid came out she looked down at me.

"Really you two are making a big deal out of nothing" she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She is growing fucking boobs!" Ingrid hissed.

"What?"

"You will be too!"

"WHAT?"

"Your becoming woman's"

"What are you talking about?"

I gave our mum confused looks. What is she talking about.

 **Ingrid p.o.v**

Oh crap! It's like talking to a child. Wait she is a child!

These kids will be the death of me!


	3. Chapter 3 In Motion

****Sisters Forever****

 ** **Chapter Three: In Motion****

 ** **Ingrid P.O.V****

Its been a couple of hours since we got back from our trip from the mall. Zoey can act like a child at times. Maybe because she is one still. She didn't have to use one of the bras as a sling shot and hit someone who works there. I was able to pass it off as a little child who wonder way from their mum. I don't have time to deal with little brats evan if I made them up. There was no child around us when we were picking up bras. The girls have both gone through many bras since their first one.

I walked around the large sitting room that was mostly use by Emma and Zoey. The place looked to clean. I walked over to the sofa and looked behind it. Down below on the floor was the broken table lamp.

"So that's where it went I said out loud and then I walked away.

I have better things to do than worry about a silly broken lamp.

I enter the hall and walked pass the girls share room. there is no light from their room. This is new. They are often awake at this time talking. there is no tutor coming for a while. I stand there to listen a little while longer. Good no sounds of talking. From a distance I could hear the land line ring from my office. I walked away from the door.

 ** **Zoey P.O.V****

"I think she is gone"

I sat up in my bed. I could hear Emma move in her bed. The cat jumped of onto the floor.

"Why is she up at this time?" Emma asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Don't do anything stupid"

"Why would I do anything stupid?" I asked.

"Go back to bed"

"Its not like we have any school tomorrow!"

"Keep it down or she will hear us!"

I picked up the pillow and tossed it at her. "I think she is on the phone.

"What?"

 ** **Emma P.O.V****

I tossed the pillow onto the floor. I looked at her in the darkness. How could she hear her on the phone?

"I'm not evan going to ask how you know she is on the phone I said as I lay back down.

"I'm going to find out what she is doing at this late."

I could see Zoey get out of her bed.

"What are you doing? I asked.

She looked at me. "I'm going to find out what she is up to!"

"Don't! She will get mad at you!"

Zoey didn't listen to me and walked out of our room.

I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds longer. then I got up and rushed out the door.

 ** **Zoey P.O.V****

I walked down the long hall to Ingrid's office. That one place where we were not allowed to be in.

"You better not get us caught!" Emma said from right behind me.

I almost freaked the from the sound of her voice. I turned to look at her.

"I knew you would follow me"

"That's not the point"

'Then why are you here?"

We walked further down the hall.

"Why do you feel the need to get into trouble so much?"

"Your point?"

"You cant go any where with stirring up some kind problem. We went to the mall to buy bras and you started a problem there too."

"How long have you known me for"

"A few years now"

We walked pass the bare table with the lamp. We both stopped. Emma might not know why we stopped.

"Do you remember what we dud to that lamp?

"What?"

"Do you remember a lamp being there?"

She looked down to what I was pointing at.

"Really? not the time."

She is right this was the time to talking about stuff we did in the past. We were out of bed and sneaking around the house when we should be in bed. We started to resume our way to Ingrid's office.

"I wonder why she has not notice the lamp being gone."

"She got better things to worry about"

"Like what?"

I know the reason. she is too busy trying to keep the both of us busy.

"This better be the last time we do anything stupid together."

"Fine"

We both stopped outside of her office. We could both hear her talking on the phone. Me and Emma leaned against the door to hear better. If only it was open a bit so we can hear better. I could only make out a few words here and there. I looked at Emma who was doing the same thing. Then she turned to look at me.

"This is about you" She said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

I didn't move from my spot.

"Okay I will be there soon. What about Zoey? I know she is not part of my plan, I'm still working on my plan to get Elsa. I know Zoey must be dealt with soon. But it will take years for Elsa to wake up."

"Who the fuck is Elsa?" I asked. "What is she going to do with me?"

"Crap!" Emma said as she yanked on my arm and pulls me away. Before she could pull me away. I heard more.

"I will get rid of Zoey soon!"

what the fuck!

Before I know it we were back in our bed room. Emma had turned on the light. I sat on my bed.

"What was she taking about?"

Emma turned to face me.

"I don't know. There has got to be a reason."

"Who's Elsa? Why doe she have to get rid of me?"

Emma looked down at the floor unsure what to say. She is in the dark as much as me. I lay down. She is going to kill me when she has the chance or get rid of me to make move for this Elsa.

 ** **Ingrid P.O.V****

I slammed the phone onto the stand. This is not good. That stupid town is awake! I must do something about it.

It will take a few years for Elsa to wake up. I should do something about that town to make it dose not interfere with my plan down the road. It may come in handy for later. I sat down my chair.

All I got a do is take a trip down there to see what is going. Just a few days. Leave the girls alone for a while. They can take care of themselves.

I looked down at the clock on the table. If I leave now I will get there in sometime after lunch time. I got up and walked out of office.

I will just take care of who ever gets in my way in that small town. The door to my room was still open. I enter the room and pulled out my carry on bag and stated to place clothes and other stuff I would need for my trip into order in my beg. At the rate I'm going now I wont get there till way after lunch time. It dose not matter as long I get there to deal with who ever I need to take care of. I stood there listing for other sounds in the house. I don't hear the girls at all. They must be still be asleep.

As soon as my bag was packed I made my way down to the main floor of the house. I made sure to leave a not on the counter and walked out of the house. When I got outside I stood there looking up at t he girls window. there was not light in their room. I shoved my bag in the back sit and got into the front drivers sit. I turned on the car and took off.

 ** **Next chapter Four: The Aftermath****

Ingrid leaves for Storybrooke. Emma and Zoey must deal with the after math of what they heard. they wake to learn that Ingrid has gone off somewhere. They both debate weather they should go get help.

 ** **Note: Chapter four will be up on the 27 in the afternoon B.C. times.****


	4. Chapter 4 aftermath

****Sisters Forever****

 ** **Chapter Four: Aftermath****

 ** **Ingrid P.O.V****

I've been driving for hours now. I know I should pull over to rest in the next rest stop. If I see another sign pointing to a rest spot. Just then one pops up I pull over to the next lane to turn. Its still very late at night. there is no other cars on the road. I pull over into the turn for the rest spot. Just my luck there is a hotel there. Just a small one. I parked in one of the empty spots in front of the place. As I got out of the car. The place was very dirty. I doubt the place got many visitors coming its way over the years.

"This place will have to do for now." I said out loud. At least no one is around to hear me talk to myself like a crazy person.

I enter the run down shack so called motel. The place was dimly lit. There was a old person at the counter looking though an old book. I walked over to her. She tossed a room key at me and said only a few word.

"Pay before you leave"

That's all?

I moved away walking down the hall to where my room was. Once I wad on the room was no better than the rest of the place. Just like everything else in the place it was dirty or either old.

"I know how to pick em!" I laughed to my self.

My eyes fell on the bed.

I'm going to have to sleep on that nightmare!

Back at the house. Zoey is freaking in the kitchen where Emma found her.

 **Zoey p.o.v**

I can't stop pacing. Did our mum really mean that?

"Emma!"

Emma dropped the bowl she hold. It fell to the floor.

"I told you to stop with the freaking out!"

She got down onto the floor to pick the broken bits.

"Did you see the note she left for us to find?"

Emma looked up at me. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't give me that look!"

I waved the note in her face. She took the note from me and looked it over.

"Well?"

"She didn't say why she took off. It's just says she will be gone for a few days."

"Well!?" I started to freak out. "What are we going to do about what we heard last night?"

I went back to pacing. I'm still freaking out.

Emma stood up and place the broken parts of the bowl into the garbage.

Emma places both hand on the counter she turned her head to look at Zoey.

"This not the time to be losing our minds over she started. "We have keep clear minds to think straight unless you wanna rather be stupid!"

I stopped with the pacing. Emma is right. This is not the time to think like an idiot.

"What should we do about it?"

Emma cross's her arms.

" Well... for the starters we don't have prof of her wanting you gone to tell the police. They are not going to believe silly kids who used to be in foster home who ends who are complaining about their home."

I looked at her. I don't understand what she is saying.

"We come from a rich family! To them we are complaining about not getting what we want. They are not going to help us!"

"We won't know until we try!"

"They are not going to believe us!"

"We have prof!"

"Of what!?"

"Ingrid was on the phone last night talking about getting rid of me and some girl name Elsa who is going to replace me!"

I said this in all one go.

"We don't know if she is going to replace you!"

"Are you Evan trying to help me?"

"We can't lose our minds over this!"

I sat down at the bar while Emma moved about the kitchen. She stopped moving about and turned to look at me. I know she is looking at. I'm not looking up just looking down at the counter in front of me.

"Before we do anything we are going to have breakfast"

"Okay"

"We will get this sorted out soon so no freaking out in the mean time"

I didn't say anything.

 ** **Next Chapter five: The cruse is broken****

Mary Margot and David wake up in story Brooke with their memory. They both find each other. when they find one and the other. they both hope to find Emma waiting for her. In the current times a new vaster arrives in town.


End file.
